The Digimon Empress
by AngelK
Summary: Epilogue in Tai's POV It's been 5 years since DarkChaosmon's defeat. The digidestined have gone their separate ways and haven't seen the digimon for a little less than 5 years. Will they ever see the digimon again? R&R plz!
1. Kari's Worst Nightmare

Hey all! This is an adventure fic, ending with... Daikari! No offense to Takari and the fans of it, I just think it's too...perfect. NEWAY~ Disclaimer: Angel13 does NOT own digimon. Also~ Be kind: R & R!

The Digimon Empress

All through out the Digiworld, a high-pitched scream pierced the air. "I will get you, Kari. You have tried to banish me to the Dark Ocean but I have returned. Digidestined and digimon, beware. For your living nightmare, the child of darkness has returned!"

***

Kari Kamiya shot up in the darkness of her room. Her crest of light glowed faintly. Kari picked up her digivice. "What is this?" All of a sudden her digivice and crest morphed and became black. Kari screamed and everything went black. 

"Kari, Kari! Wake up!" Her vision was blurred but she looked up slowly. "Kari, can you hear me?" Tai shook her shoulders again. "Tai," Kari said weakly, "Please, stop shaking me. The world is spinning and you sure aren't helping." Tai backed off sheepishly, "Sorry." Kari realized T.K. and Davis were there as well. Kari slowly sat up and saw her digivice and crest were on the dresser, glowing very slightly. 

T.K. grinned. "You okay?" "I think so." Kari replied. Davis was saying nothing, instead staring at Kari's D-Terminal with his mouth open. "Kari, I think you should see this." He handed it to her and she gasped at what she saw. 

Hello, my adversary, Hikari Kamiya. It's been so long. Foolish, aren't you?

Thinking you could seal me into the Dark Ocean and I would not escape? I'm the all powerful being and nothing can stop me. Prepare for the end!

Kari's breathing was becoming ragged. "Kari, who is this being?" Davis asked. "I think it's the only thing that has the power to destroy the whole universe." T.K. hugged Kari. Davis quickly looked away, "I'll call the others." Soon everyone was gathered in the Kamiya apartment. Kari was sitting quietly. "Well, we're all here. What's the emergency?" Joe asked. "Kari got a strange email from some being who has threatened to destroy the world." Davis said. "Oh, great, just something wanting to kill us all. How delightful." Joe said. "Well, Kari. We're anxiously awaiting this story." Tai said. Kari took a deep breath and began.

"It all was back at least a year after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. The digiworld was being rebuilt and I went to digiworld to see everything. Then, I saw a human, and..." Kari's eyes suddenly glazed over, "Hello, you gathering of fools. I'm the all powerful. I will destroy you all and there's nothing you can do." Kari's mouth was moving but a evil voice was coming from it. "Prepare for the fight of your lives!" Kari's eyes returned to normal and she blacked out.

~TBC~

Who is this new enemy? Cliffhanger~ In Kari's story, the only reason I interrupted was b/c I don't know how to state it. It should be up in the next part. Remember~ R & R! 


	2. The Loss

Next chapter. This has a bit of Daikari. Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I do own the digimon empress. Please R & R! 

The Digimon Empress ~Chapter 2~ Darkness vs. Light

"Kari? How are you feeling?" "Gatomon?" Kari asked softly. "Yep. Davis came to get me. You know, that boy really cares about you." "Yeah, but so does T.K." Kari said defensively. "Why are you being so defensive? It's that Davis cares for you like he loves you and you taunt him by flirting with T.K." "How do you know all this?" "I ask." Gatomon replied simply. 

"Hey, can the big brother enter?" "Sure." Tai walked in. "Look, I want to hear this whole story. Now." "Ok. Like I said, I went to Digiworld when I saw this girl in the shadows. She came up to me and she had black hair and black eyes. She smirked and told me I had to be the child of light. I didn't answer and she smiled and said, 'I'm the child of darkness, destroyer of goodness, and the sworn enemy of light. And I have one mission. Destroy you.' Then,

she disappeared. Her name is Salina."

"Wow, sounds tough." "Uh-huh. We need to get to the digiworld as soon as possible. She was the one who must've spoken through me. Salina must've become pretty powerful." "Are you up to it?" Tai asked. "Of course. Tai, I need you to get Davis, T.K., Yolei, Cody, and Ken. We'll beat her and whatever she's got." "That's the Kamiya spirit I like to hear. You better take care of yourself." "Don't I always?" 

***

"Digiport open! Let's save the digiworld one more time." Yolei exclaimed. They all landed in Digiworld. "Let's stay close. There's something evil in the air." Kari said softly. T.K. stood next to Kari, and put a protective arm around her. Davis watched with sad eyes but quickly recovered, "What do you say? Let's go. Digivolve!" 'Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon!' 'Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon!' 'Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon!' 'Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!' 'Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!' "Let's jet!" 

"I see those digidestined entered the digiworld. Gather the troops, LadyDevimon!" 'LadyDevimon is an ultimate virus type who attacks with her, Black Wing and Darkness Wave. Trained as commander of my evil digimon army, she will annihilate her enemies.' "Yes, Empress Salina. Prepare for battle!" 

"Uh, is it me or do you guys hear something too?" T.K. asked. Davis sat quietly. "It's something...Oh my God! That's one hell of an army." Kari turned. "Is that what I think it is?" Thousands of digimon were marching towards them with a red gleam in their eyes. "Uh...Guys? I think we have a big problem!" Davis shouted. "Aquilamon!" "Stingmon!" "It's DNA digivolve time!" Yolei and Ken exclaimed together. Cody looked at Ankylomon. "You ready?" "Always am!"

'ExVeemon...Stingmon... DNA digivolve to...Paildramon!' 'Aquilamon...Gatomon...

DNA digivolve to...Silphimon!' 'Anklomon...Angemon... DNA digivolve to.... Shakkoumon!' "Justice Beam!" "Static Force!" "Desperado Blaster!" "Ha! How stupid can you be, Kari?" "What do you mean?" "You think this pathetic parade of fools can stop me? Annihilate them!" "As you wish, Empress Salina!" 

In moments, the digimon lay, defeated at their rookie stage and Gatomon at her champion. "Now what do we do?" Davis asked. "Um, let's go home. We'll get a game plan there!" "Digiport open!" "NO! They were able to escape."

"Please, Empress Salina. Forgive us." "Do not fail me again. Or I will destroy you and your lovely data."

"Kari?" "What is it, Davis?" Kari asked coldly. "Uh, never mind. Wait, actually, I wanna tell you something. I've been thinking about something. Just come to the park tomorrow." "Alright, Davis. Is 2 okay?" "Yeah, I'll see you then." 

***

The next day, Kari went to the park. "Hey, Kari." "Hi Davis." Davis quickly shoved something into her hands. "What's this?" Kari asked, holding the box. "Open it later with the others. Bye!" Davis called as he ran. Kari opened her D-Terminal and sent everyone an email to meet at her house. "Hi, everyone. I called you all here because Davis gave me something." Kari showed them the box. "Let's open it." T.K. said.

__

Dear Cody, Kari, T.K., Ken, and Yolei,

I'm writing this letter to tell you that I'm resigning from being a digidestined. There's nothing to change my mind (you all know how stubborn and bull-headed I can be). It's nothing personal. I've tried to be a good leader but I know I'll never be able to compete with Tai or T.K. So, it's best if I just quit while I'm behind or maybe I'm ahead. But, I just want you to know I believe in all of us. I mean, I just don't wanna get in anyone's way. You've always been better at this type of a thing. I just feel that you guys are more advanced than I am. I just feel like a third wheel in everything. So, open the other part and you'll see what I'm doing.

Yolei opened the package, which contained Davis's goggles. 

__

It doesn't feel right to keep these. Give them to Tai. He'll know who to give them to. My suggestion, T.K. or Kari. No offense to anyone else, it's that Kari and T.K. are more experienced. Well, that's about all. I just want you to know if you ever need me, you know where I'll always be. And you all will always have a good place in my heart.

Digidestined forever,

Davis Montomiya

Yolei's eyes filled with tears. "Davis is actually gone?" she whispered. "I guess." Cody whispered. "Um, I think we'd all better go home." Ken said.

"Yeah." T.K. murmured. Kari's eyes filled with tears. _This is all of my fault._

She thought to herself. "Bye, Kari. Give those goggles to Tai when you can." T.K. called. The door clicked shut and Kari ran to her room and collapsed, sobs filling the silence of the apartment.

~TBC~

Davis...gone? I hope not. Will they beat Salina without Davis's help? Wait until I post the next chapter. ~angel13

  



	3. Self-Doubt

Hi! Next part. Salina gets a bit too close with the digidestined and we learn more about her past. Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Salina=mine. Want her? You got it! Onward~ Dedication-Anthony~Thanks!

The Digimon Empress~ Chapter 3~ Salina's Past

Kari sat on her bed. T.K. had called her a couple times and Tai had come home. Kari looked at Davis's goggles with a forlorn look. _Why did I neglect his feelings? I thought it was just a childhood crush. But...should I call him? Yeah, that's it. I'll call him._ Kari picked up the phone and dialed Davis's number.

"Hello, Montomiya residence. Jun speaking." Kari's mouth went dry. "Is Daisuke there?" "Hold on. Davis, phone!" "Hello?" "Hi, Davis. It's Kari." "Oh, hi, Kari." Davis's voice was devoid of feeling. "You okay?" "Yeah. Listen, what are you calling for?" "Um, Davis. Are you crazy?!" "You want me to answer that?" "Why have you resigned?" "Actually, you inspired me, Kari. You and T.K. I'll never have what you have. I'll never have what Yolei and Ken have. It's so perfect. I've got to go. Tell Tai I'm sorry." "But, Davis..." "Bye!"

The line went dead abruptly. Kari laid the phone into the cradle. Kari began crying. "Kari?" "Yeah, Gatomon?" "I'm going to get Tai." "No, don't." "Kari? What did Davis do? Huh? I'll beat that kid. Has he hurt you?" "NO! Tai, stop. I'm the one that hurt, Davis!" Kari sobbed. "Wait, back up." "Gatomon...told me...Davis told her...he loves me....and I hurt...him...beyond belief..."

"Oh, Kari." Tai hugged his sister. "What are we gonna do with Davis's goggles?" Kari froze. "What?" "Hey, I passed them on. We've got to give them to someone." "I want Davis to have them." "Kari, Davis won't take them. You keep them till he understands his purpose." "Okay." Kari agreed. Kari set them on the dresser. "Now, you need to sleep. It's like 11. I'll talk with him tomorrow at soccer." "Good night." 

***

Kari woke up and went to school. Davis avoided her the next day. "Kari," T.K. called. "Hi." T.K. followed her gaze. "Hey, it's not your fault. Let's go to the computer lab. We'll take an early trip to Digiworld." "All of us?" "Yeah." "Okay." Then, Kari's heard something. 

She looked up slowly. Davis's face was twisted with tears. He saw her looking at him and ran down the hall. Kari sighed. "I'm sorry, Davis." Kari told T.K. that she'd meet up with him later. She went home and saw Gatomon staring outside. She looked out the window and saw Tai talking with Davis. They headed in the direction of the soccer field.

"Kari?" "What?" "You asked for this agony. Didn't you think he had feelings?" "Of course I knew. I guess I never even thought about it..." "Kari? What happened to the kind, caring girl that wouldn't have hurt Davis like that?" "Gatomon!" Kari seemed shocked. _Is Gatomon right? Am I? Could I...?_

***

Kari walked to the soccerfield and climbed the bleachers to watch Tai and Davis play soccer. "Now, Davis, why did you give up?" "Well, it's Kari, Tai. I love your sister. And she doesn't love me back. So..." "Hey, I feel your pain. My girlfriend. A digidestined..." "Catherine, that girl from France?" "No! My friend, Kora. She lives in America. But I found out I love her. And maybe, she'll love me back. Actually, she does. Anyway, what's the empress's name?" "Salina. Salina Giuondoso. I remember her from last year." "Tell me." 

"Salina. Nice, cute girl. Had everything. Grades, looks, but was never popular and had no friends. At all. It was sad. Her parents passed away and she disappeared. It was like no one ever knew her. She was a genius. But later that year, Kari told me she saw her. Salina had become evil. Strangely. Kari banished her to the Dark Ocean, but Salina's more powerful. She broke out. It's weird. She was the nicest girl. I wonder what happened." "Scary story and sad. That's what happened to Kora. Parents died and she moved to America."

Kari listened to their conversation. "Hey, Kari!" Kari glanced up. Tai was waving at her and Davis looked worried if he should flee or not. "Hey, Tai, Davis!" Kari ran down the bleachers. "Can I play?" "Uh, sure." "Why don't you and Davis play one-on-one? I'll watch and be referee." "Okay. Sound good, Davis?" "Alright. I have time." Kari and Davis played for about 30 minutes until Davis said he had to go home. "Nice playing with you, Kari. Tai, thanks." Davis ran home. 

"You didn't talk to him about coming back?" "Of course. He said he had no true purpose and if he remembered his purpose he'd come back." "It's all my fault." "No. Not at all. He just has forgotten the reason digiworld chose him. The problem with you may have added a bit of problems though." "What can I do?" "Try and apologize. If he thinks his purpose is to help you and the others, he'll come back. At least, that's what I hope." 

~TBC~

Is Davis coming back...ever? I hope so. Until then~angel13.


	4. No Purpose

Next Part. Davis feels he has no purpose. Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Whoever is unfamiliar is mine. 

The Digimon Empress~ Chapter 4~ No Purpose

"Hey, Demiveemon. Want to go make ice cream sundaes?" "Sure. Wait." "What?" Demiveemon handed Davis his D-Terminal. 

__

Davis, Look. I'm really sorry. I've been cruel to you and I am very sorry. Please come back and be a digidestined. We all need you. 

Yours in friendship, Kari

Demiveemon waited for a reply. Davis picked up the D-Terminal and threw it in a box and shoved it in the garbage. "I don't want anyone's pity." Davis growled. Demiveemon sighed. Davis stomped out of the apartment.

In DigiWorld...

Salina sat watching her monitor. _It's so lonely here. I wish I had someone to talk to... _Her monitor showed a gate being opened and out stepped a boy. _Finally, someone to talk to... _Davis walked through the digiworld, recalling Kari's email. "They never needed me." He said. Then, he saw Salina. "Why, hello, Daisuke. It's so nice of you to come." "Look. I'm in no mood to talk right now." "I know what that's like. Hey, why don't you and I go and wreak a little havoc on the Digital World. It looks like you could use it." 

"Sorry, I'm in no mood. Okay?" "Alright. I'll see you." With that, Salina disappeared. Davis walked through the Digiworld for hours. He glanced at his watch. "Oh, well. I've got no place to go. I think I'll just go home and make some food for Demiveemon. At least he's still around." Davis walked to the Digiport and went through. He went home and gave his digimon something to eat.

The next day at school, Davis found a note taped into the slit on his locker. He opened and read it but quickly threw it away. "I'm not going with them to the DigiWorld." He went through the rest of the day without talking to the digidestined.

Davis walked home. "Hey!" "Tai?" "Yup. How are you doing, buddy?" "Why do you want to know?" "Just cause friends like to know how friends are feeling." "Well, try someone else. Cause there seems to be no friends here." Davis said harshly. "Look, Davis. I know you feel hurt about everything but Kari and the others need you." "Oh, really?" "Yeah." "Well, they can forget it. I'm never talking to them." "Wait, Davis." "Bye." Davis went away, with his head down. 

Tai sighed. Kari stepped out from behind a nearby building. "He's mad, isn't he?" "Guess so, Kari. I'm sorry." "It's not your fault." Kari sighed. "I just wish he'd come back." "Wait... Kari, do you have feelings for Davis?" "I guess I never thought of it and I guess I do." "Oh, I see. Well, good luck. I think he left cause he was in the way of your relationship with T.K." "No, I love T.K. like a brother and nothing more." "I know that, Kari. But Davis doesn't." "I'm gonna tell him." "You go, lil' sis." "Bye. I'm gonna head home. Mom's making tuna tofu casserole again, and fungus cookies for dessert." "I'll definitely go for dinner then. I'll see you at home." 

Kari walked home and thought better. She'd stop at the park on her way home. She walked to the lake in the park. She saw a boy skipping rocks and a blue digimon with him. "It's Davis." Kari exclaimed. "No, it's Santa Claus." Gatomon said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go and talk with him." "Good luck. I'll go with Demiveemon somewhere. Hey, that's not Demiveemon. It's Veemon. Now we can go for sundaes." "Have fun." 

"Hey, Davis." "Hi, Kari." "Veemon, let's go for some ice cream." "Okay. Be back in a llittle, Davis." "Okay." Davis turned back to skipping stones and Kari sighed. "Look, Davis. I'm sorry." "That's great, Kari. Now, all you need to do is save it for someone who cares." "Davis!" "Look, Kari. I don't want your pity and I don't need it. Look, if you want to be without me, that's fine. But do you have to keep in my face about it?" "Davis..." "Look, I wanna live my life and if that it has nothing to do with Digiworld then so be it." Davis began to walk away. 

Kari grabbed his arm. "Davis, please." Davis yanked his arm away. Kari looked to see tears in his eyes. "I really loved you, Kari. But you rejected me." "Davis..." "Bye, Kari. Have a nice life with T.K." "No, Davis. You don't know what I'm talking about." "Yeah, right. Catch you later." Davis walked away. Kari stood with tears in her eyes. "Davis, come back." Kari whispered pleadingly.

Well, I'll have a new chapter up soon. ~angel13


	5. Hate Doesn't Get You Anywhere

Next part. R & R! Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. And the things I do own have never been seen on TV! (I think...)

The Digimon Empress~ Chapter 5~ Hate Doesn't Get You Anywhere

__

At the Montomiya apartment...

"Hi, Davis. You're home late." His mother commented. "I hope you have time for schoolwork." "He was probably out having fun with my friends." His sister, Jun, said. "Why don't you shut-up and mind your own business?!" "_Oh, _someone's a bit touchy today." "Hey, what part of **shut-up** don't you understand?!" Davis shouted. Jun was ready to come back with a nasty comment when their parents broke it up. "Davis, Jun, please, don't fight." Their mother exclaimed. "She started it..." Davis mumbled. He walked down the hall and slammed the door to his room.

"Davis, what's wrong?" Veemon asked. "Nothing, Veemon. Why can't anyone mind their own business today?!" "Woah! Davis, don't blow up in my face. I'm your friend, remember?" "Look, sorry. I'm just in a...bad mood. Yeah. Nothing important. Just blowing off steam." "Well, you're forgiven. How'd things go with Kari?" "Fine. Everything is fine." "Okay. I'm gonna sleep now, Davis. Feel better tomorrow." "Yeah. Good night, buddy."

__

Meanwhile, at the Kamiya residence...

Kari sighed loudly. "Sweetie, you're late for dinner. I saved you a plateful." Her mom explained. "That's alright. I'm not hungry anyway." "Oh, all right."

Kari went into her bedroom and sat on her bed. There was a knock. "Come in." 

Tai walked in. "You okay?" "Um...yeah..." "You don't sound like it." "Davis is really mad at me." "Oh, sorry to hear that." "Yeah...He hates me now. He thinks I love T.K. and wouldn't let me get a word in." "Oh, well. I'm sure it will blow over." "I wish. I've never seen Davis so emotional in my life. He was crying and walked away." "Oh, well hate won't do him any good." Kari sighed. "I wish I hadn't been so mean." 

***

Davis lay in bed. "Oh, I don't know why I feel so bad." "Maybe cause you hurt someone you love?" Veemon implied. "Hey, you're awake." "Sounded like you needed some advice. And that's something I'm good at." "Well, I just need some time to think." "Oh. Just remember, hate doesn't get you anywhere. You'll just hate more and completely forget how to love others." "I'll remember that." Davis said softly.

The next day at school, Davis went to Digiworld after school. He was determined to talk to Salina. "Hey, Salina!" "Hello, Davis. What's wrong? No offense, but you look awful. Is something wrong? Can I help?" Davis smiled. He didn't know why Kari was so worried about Salina. Yeah, she was a bit evil but she was a kind person. "Yeah, I'm not having the best of days." "I know what that's like." "Oh. Well, I wanted to talk to you." "You did?" "Yeah. I want to know if we can be friends?" "You and me?" "Yeah and with all of the digidestined." "Sure. Why?" "I just want to know you better." "Wait, this is a trick. Kari put you up to this, right?" "No, nothing like that..." "I thought you were different. Not like **them...**" "Wait, Salina." "Forget it. I don't fall for tricks like that. Let's go, Tigermon." "Yes, mistress Salina." "Good-bye, Davis." 

Davis sat puzzled as Salina left him. "Huh, this just isn't my week." "Hey, Davis!!!" Davis looked up. Kari was waving at him. "Oh, I thought it might be someone important." "Wait, Davis. Hear me out. I don't like T.K. Okay that's a lie. I mean...I don't like him the way I like you. I mean...I don't know what I mean. I just know that I like you." "Oh, really?" Davis asked, his expression seeming to soften. Kari grinned, "Yeah." 

"Well, I'm glad that you wasted my time to give me that babble. I'm sorry, Kari. But I highly doubt your story. You're just playing me like a violin like you always have. Well, not anymore, Kari Kamiya. I'm different now. The soft, puppy-eyed, lovesick Davis isn't around. I'm the kind of person people would be able to respect now and forever. I'm not in love with you, Kari. I know deep down I care for you, but it's all over now. I've grown up. I'm not your little puppet that you can get what you want from and manipulate. I'm my own person. I learned from my old mistakes. I **am **different. And, I'm never coming back here. I've given up on you, Salina, Tai, and everyone. Veemon was right. I guess I don't care for anyone. If the only way for me to become stronger is to not worry about all those feelings then that's fine. Good-bye forever, Kari." 

"Please, Davis. Don't go!" "Don't even say it. I know what you'll say, 'We need you, Davis.' Well, I don't need you. I don't need ANYBODY! I'm alone. That's the way it's always been and how it will always be. I've only got Veemon. That's the way it's always been."

Kari shook her head. "You have us digidestined. You have me. Don't walk away from that." "Well, too late. I already have." Davis stalked away and left Kari wincing from the coldness, and cruelty from his words. Yet, she found truth in his words. The cold hard truth that she'd been dreading. "Davis...I love you!" Kari shouted but she knew it fell on deaf ears. Davis was gone forever. "No, it can't be..." Kari broke down crying. 

"Kari?" "Yeah, Gatomon?" "I wish I'd told you sooner." Kari sobbed harder. "He's gone, Gatomon. Just like Kora, the best person I've ever known. She's in America and Davis is gone." "Don't cry." Gatomon soothed. "It'll be okay." "I highly doubt that but thanks for trying to make me feel better." Kari went home and called Kora. "Hello, is Kora there?" "I'm sorry, dear. She left 5 hours ago. She's going to Japan. She'll be there tomorrow." "Wow. That's great. Thank you very much." "No problem."

Kari went to the airport the next day. "Now arriving, Flight 797 from America." "Kora!" "Oh my goodness! Kari!" Kora hugged Kari tightly. "It's been so long. What's going on?" Kari poured out the whole story. "Well, I'm gonna talk to Davis, ok?" "Well, alright." They took a cab to Kari's apartment. "Oh my God! Kora?" "Uh-huh. Tai, it's so great to see you!" They shared a kiss and Tai led Kora into their apartment. "It's great to see you." "Same to you. Kari, can I use your phone?" "Sure. For what?" "To call Davis, of course." "Go right ahead." 

"Hello, Davis. It's Kora. Yes, I'm great. Hey, can we meet somewhere? What for? Oh, it's just been so long. I wanted to see how you're doing in...soccer. Okay, see you in 5. Bye!" "Kora, can you tell him I'm sorry?" "No problem. I'll try. Okay? So don't worry one little bit. I'm good at this remember?"

"Hi, Davis." "Hi, Kora." "It's been long." "Look, I know you didn't come to play soccer. What's really up?" "Well, you caught me. What's happening with everything?" "Well, let's see. There's a girl named Salina who is attempting to take over Digiworld. I'm no longer a digidestined and I'm not speaking with anyone of the digidestined." "Wow. I missed so much stuff. Well, what's the big fight about?" "I thought you'd never ask..." 

"Wow. That's too bad. Kari does love you." "Well, I'd be glad if she said that to my face. Not that I'm mad at you, I just wish she'd tell me to my face." "Oh, I see. Well, you know who to come to." "Thanks, Kora. I can always count on you. Maybe you can talk to Salina." "I can try." "Thanks, you're the best."

~TBC~

Well, I try. Next chapter should be up soon. ~angel13


	6. H-E-L-P!

Next chapter. Please, R & R! I hope you like the turnout and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Characters that do NOT register in memory are most likely mine. Oh, one more thing, HAPPY EARLY EASTER!

The Digimon Empress~ Chapter 6~ H-E-L-P!

Davis sat alone in his room. Kora had gone back home. He sighed loudly. "Davis, is something wrong?" "No, Veemon." "Okay, well, Gatomon and I are gonna see if we can buy sundaes again." "Are you guys going on a date?" "You could say that or you could say I'm going for ice cream with a friend." "Right. Have a great time!" Davis called. Veemon left and Davis heard the door close.

Davis was listening to his stereo when his D-3 began to go crazy. It was a distress call or something. His D-Terminal had a couple emails on them. He read each one. They were from the digidestined and were similar. Most were pleas for help. "Hm...Should I go and help them?" Davis asked, "Well, I'm not doing anything anyway. Might as well. I'll go find Veemon." Davis left a note for his parents and left. 

Davis walked towards the park and saw Veemon. "Veemon, let's go. We've got to go help the digidestined." "But, Davis..." Davis went to Tai's house. "Hi, Tai. The others were sending me emails. We've got to go." "Alright. Let's go." 

"Digi-port open!" Tai and Davis landed in Digiworld. "Where do we even start?" Tai asked. "I've got a good clue. Follow me." Davis ran off and Veemon and Tai followed. "Hey, Tai, I'm getting a signal. They're close!" Davis ran and Tai shouted, "Davis, hear that?" "Yeah, they're in trouble. Let's go, Veemon." "Right! Veemon armor-digivolve to... Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!" "Tai, grab on." They rode towards they shouts. 

"Hey it's Davis and Tai!" Yolei exclaimed. "Thank goodness." "Raidramon, it's Salina's army. We'd better digivolve to champion." "Gotcha. Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon!" Tai scanned the space. "Davis! Kari's not here." "Oh, no! ExVeemon, clear the way!" "Got it. Vee Laser!" The digimon began to flee. "Davis, you're here." Ken called "How, gang! Where's Kari?" "Salina captured her." Cody explained. "If you'd been here, she'd still be with us!" T.K. exclaimed angrily. "Cool it, T.A. Be glad I even got here." Davis exclaimed angrily. "Where do you get riding in like you're some knight in shining armor?!" T.K. shouted. "Hey, remember. You guys are friends!" Yolei shouted. "Well, he started it." Davis said defensively.

"Well, we're gonna get Kari back, right?" Tai asked. "Right!" They answered together. "Let's go, troops." Tai shouted. "Hey, Tyrannomon! Where is the Digimon Empress hiding out?" Davis asked. "Davis, what are you doing? They just don't tell people." "Are you one of those digi-destined kids?" "Used to be. Heard of Davis Motomiya?" "Why, Salina has mentioned you're nice and aren't a digi-destined. So I'll tell you." "Thanks, pal." The other digidestined were left with their mouths open. "Did Davis just do what I think he did?" Yolei asked.

Davis was talking with Tyrannomon. "Hey, big guy. Can you take me to her?" "Sure. But, a little later. Meet me back here in an hour." "Okay." Tyrannomon walked away. "Davis, how'd you do that?" Ken asked. "I guess I'm just charming. That's why Salina's not mean to me." "Well, lucky you." T.K. mumbled.

***

Kari woke up chained in a dungeon with Gatomon in a cage hanging above. "How'd I get in here?" "You're my prisoner. And if you don't follow my orders, I'll be forced to destroy you." "Salina!" Kari growled. "In the flesh. Don't worry, no one will save you. If you're a good little digidestined, I'll let you go unchained." Salina smirked. Kari sighed. "Where are my friends?" "Oh, my army has either made mince meat out of them or may have let them live. Depends how hard your friends fought." "What?" "If you're friends fought hard, I told my army to destroy them." 

***

"Hey, Tyrannomon." "Hello, Davis." Davis smiled. "Let's go, quick. I want to see Salina as soon as possible. Can Veemon, a friend come along?" "Why not." Davis got on Tyrannomon's shoulder and Veemon climbed up beside him. As they walked away, the others followed at a safe distance. _Kari, I'm coming,_Davis thought. 

Tyrannomon arrived quickly. "We have arrived. Be prepared." Tyrannomon dropped them off in the front of Salina's palace. "Nice place." Davis commented. "Yep. Wonder where the others are?" Veemon asked. "We're over here." Tai whispered. "Hi, guys." Davis grinned. "Davis, head in. Tyrannomon said Salina is expecting you." "Okay. I'll get Kari."

~TBC~

Well, that wasn't all that great. I'll try harder next time. Please, review. ~angel13


	7. A New Friend

Next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. The usual-Characters that do **NOT** register= mine

The Digimon Empress~ Chapter 7~ Save Me!

Davis exclaimed, "Well, Veemon. Armor-digivolve. We'll find Salina faster." "Gotcha. Veemon armor-digivolve to...Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship. Let's go, Davis." Raidramon galloped down the hall and ran down the steps. "Raidramon, slow down. We're in no hurry to get wherever we're going. Besides, it could be a trap!" Davis shouted. "Well, we're in the part of the palace known as the dungeon." 

He saw some holding cells holding digimon. "Guess you guys didn't have a good case or a good lawyer." Davis said. "Davis, I see Kari." "Okay, Raidramon. We've got to free these digimon too." "Well, first thing first." "Right." Davis ran down the passageway of the holding cells and Kari's was at the end. "Hey, Kari!" Davis exclaimed.

Kari looked up slowly. "Davis?" she whispered softly. "Yeah. I'm here to rescue you." "But... I thought you were..." "Hey, don't say another word. I'll get you out. Raidramon?" "You got it. Thunder Blast!" He aimed it at the bars and they began to melt. "Turn up the power." Davis exclaimed. "Thunder Blast!" The bars melted with a sickening hiss.

"Well, Raidramon. Let's melt those things on you, Kari." "Thunder Blast." They melted easily. "Well, let's get Gatomon." Davis exclaimed. Raidramon melted the wire the cage was connected to and the cage fell down. It cracked and Kari caught Gatomon. "Now, it's time to get Kari and Gatomon out of here." "Don't you want to fight?" "Of course I'd love to, Raidramon. But we've got a job." 

Kari, Davis, and Gatomon boarded Raidramon. "Hey, Davis. I thought you weren't coming back." Davis grinned, "Aren't you glad I did?" "Yeah. What made you come back?" "Well, I was worried about you guys. You need a leader." Kari couldn't help but laugh. "Well, what's so funny?" "Nothing. I'm glad you came to save me." Kari and Davis leaned into kiss when they were shaken suddenly.

Salina stood in front of them with her digimon, Tigermon. "What do you think you're doing?"  


Davis got down off Raidramon. "Hey, Salina!" Davis said cheerfully. "Well, you digidestined have stood in the way for the last time. Tigermon!" "Icy Inferno!" A blast of cold air filled with icicles smashed into Davis and Raidramon. Raidramon dedigivolved and Davis lay limp on the ground. "Davis!" Kari screamed, tears filling her eyes. "Now, it's your turn." Salina said icily. Kari spat, "Like human, like digimon." "What's that supposed to mean?" "You and your digimon match so perfectly." "You'll pay. Tigermon!" "Icy Inferno!" It was aimed right at Davis. "I'll let you watch your little friend die first." "No, Davis!" Kari screamed. Kari ran for Davis and the room was filled with pink light.

"What is this? The child of light thinks it's her time to shine? I don't think so." Kari's eyes glowed with a light from within. "You tried to kill true love. There is no way." Gatomon was filled with a strange light. "Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!" Kari opened her eyes. "Angewomon, show them what a true digimon is worth!" "Celestial Arrow!" "Shadows, awaken and get Davis. I want to capture him!" The shadows seemed to come out and became digimon. "Meet my army of Shadowmon, champion digimon. They're attack is lovely called Dark Blast. See how you fare. Get them now!" "Celestial Arrow!" Kari's body was enveloped in light. Suddenly, the other digidestined began to come. "Let's digivolve!" Yolei shouted. "Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilamon!" "Wormmmon digivolve to...Stingmon!" "Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!" "Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!" "Armadillomon digivolve to...Ankylomon!" "Let's go!" Tai shouted. "Nova Blast!" "Tail Hammer!" "Spiking Strike!" "Grand Horn!" "Hand of Fate!" "You guys made it!" Kari called. "Kari!" Tai shouted. 

__

Now I can get Davis. Salina thought. "Get them now!" She commanded. "Tigermon, let's go!" Salina snapped her fingers and Davis, Veemon, Tigermon, and she disappeared. "Hey, something's missing!" Kari shouted. "Davis!" Tai exclaimed. "Let's get him!" Kari shouted. "Where do you think you're all going?!" "DNA Digivolve!" T.K. shouted, "Kari, Tai, get going. The DNA digimon can do it." "Ankylomon...Angemon...DNA digivolve to...Shakkoumon. Justice Beam!" "Think that will stop us?" "Kachina Bombs!" "Aquilamon...Gatomon...DNA digivolve to...Sylphimon. Static Force!" "We'll be back. C'mon, Greymon!" "Got it, Tai!" 

Kari and Tai ran deeper into the castle. "Where could Davis be?" "He's probably somewhere in here. Let's check the D-3!" Kari saw his signal coming from the left. "This way." Tai followed Kari. "My goodness. You digidestined are becoming a nuisance!" Salina exclaimed. "Davis, hold on!" Davis was unconscious. "Greymon!" "No, Tai. Salina, please. I know you hate me but I want to be friends. Please, don't hurt Davis because of what you and I have against each other." "Why should I believe you? Davis is the only one who wanted to be my friend even though I didn't want to believe it." Salina cried. 

"Hey, there." "Kora!" Kari exclaimed. "Hi, Salina. My name is Kora. I would like to be your friend too. We have a lot in common. We both lost our parents and share the same agonies. I could be your friend and help you." "I never had any friends except for Tigermon. It would be nice to have someone as a friend." "That's right. I used to be lonely. Then, I met all of my friends. I'd like to be your friend." Tai watched in amazement. "Kari, how does Kora do that?" "Guess she's just compassionate." 

"Salina, I want to be your friend. Please, I'd like to help you through your hard times." Kora said. Salina stood there. She felt strange feelings other than the usual feelings of loneliness and sadness. "You'd do that?" "Uh-huh. If you let me, of course." "It's my choice?" "Yep." Kora was suddenly pulled into a hug. Kora smiled. The girl everyone seemed to be afraid of was very kind. The crest in Salina's pocket began to glow. Salina took it out and the color changed to a midnight blue. "What's this?" "That's your crest of Compassion. See you are kind and compassionate." Tigermon said. 

Salina bent down and hugged Tigermon. "We want to be your friends too." Kari said softly. Salina sighed. "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. Can you forgive me?" "Of course." Kari exclaimed, "But, Davis..." Salina's eyes filled with tears. "Oh no! This is my fault. I'm so sorry, Daisuke! I never wanted to hurt you." Salina sobbed. A midnight blue glow filled the whole castle. "Hey, what is going on?" T.K. shouted. "Hey, the Shadowmon are disappearing!" Ken shouted. "I know. Let's go see what's going on." Yolei exclaimed. "It's coming from the direction of Kari and Tai." Cody exclaimed. The digimon dedigivolved to their usual forms and headed in the direction.

Kari cradled Davis in her arms. "I'm sorry too, Davis." Davis's eyes opened slowly. "Salina?" "Yes?" "My friends call me Davis." Davis smiled slowly and Salina smiled too. "Thanks, Davis, for believing in me." "Hey, don't even mention it. It's what I do best." Salina grinned through her tears. 

"Hey, it's Salina." "Get away from Kari and Davis." "Hey, T.K., don't worry. She's on our side." Davis called. "What? You've got some explaining to do." Salina grinned and said, "It's a long story." They talked and decided to go home. "Digiport open!" Davis said. 

"My grandmother is probably worried sick about me. I'll be going. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Salina picked up Tigermon's intraining form, Stripesmon. Salina walked down the street and out of view. "What a nice girl." Kora commented. "Yeah, if she's not trying to take over the Digiworld." Davis said softly. "let's get you home, Davis." Tai said. "How about our apartment?" Kari asked. "Okay." "You'll stay for dinner even though I don't know who would." Tai said. "Okay." Davis said weakly.

~TBC~  


Until next chapter~angel13


	8. The Story of Salina Becoming a Digidesti...

Continuation. Should I start a Taiora? All in favor.... send an email!!!!! Well, this is my Digimon Empress next part. A friend wanted to know if I was adding a new villian/evil. Well, of course. It is really needed. Without a villain, well...let's just say no one would read this, and I'm not sure if anyone does.... Well, enough of my blabbing, onto the next part. Plz, if u decide to read, review after. And, read from the beginning if you just discovered this fic. Neway, I support Daikari! I don't support some yaoi and yuri couples. But, I'll write if neone wants. So, i'm taking up way too much space, let's go!

P.S. This Talina (T.K. + Salina). Hope you like. If u really hate, flame! Go ahead! Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

The Digimon Empress~ Chapter 8~ Salina Tells Her Story 

Kari and Davis were sitting in Davis's bedroom. Davis was propped up on a pillow and Kari had a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies next to her on the computer desk. "How are you feeling?" Kari asked sympathetically. "Okay at the moment. Tell me how the meeting with the digidestined goes." "Are you sure you'll be okay?" "Yeah, tell Salina, T.K. and everyone I said hi." "Okay." *BRING!* "I'll get the phone." Kari went to the kitchen. 

"Hello, Motomiya residence. May I help you?" "Hey, is Davis there? This is T.K." "Hi, T.K. It's Kari." "Why are you at Davis's house?" "Cause this is my fault. Besides, he needs me." "Well, since you're both there, how bout the meeting is moved there? That way, Davis will miss nothing and we can show Salina that Davis is alright." "That's fine. See you in about 15 minutes." Kari hung up the phone and went back in with Davis. 

Veemon and Gatomon were eating the cookies and finishing them off and Davis was sleeping. Then, Gatomon and Veemon began to talk. "Shhh! Davis is asleep. Let's go." Kari went into the kitchen and got out more cookies and placed them on a tray with glasses of milk. She set the tray down in Davis's room and left the digimon in the kitchen eating. *DING-DONG!* 

Kari went to the door and all the digidestined were standing there. "Hey, Kari." Yolei exclaimed. "Hi, everyone. Davis should be awake by now." Kari led them into Davis's room. Gatomon was eating some more cookies and Veemon was talking with Davis. "Hey, buddy. How's sleeping and resting doing you?" Ken asked. "It's alright. Hey, Salina! You came for the meeting." "Well, more to visit you, Davis. How're you holding up?" "I think I've been worse. Don't even worry." Davis said. Salina nodded and a look of concern went over her face. "Well, that's good to hear." Salina said, managing a smile. "Well, we're here to talk about you, Salina. So let's get to it." Cody said. "Well, it all started when I first received my digivice..."

__

~*FLASHBACK*~

It was a warm summer morning. I was on the Internet looking for any friends or emails. I got a really strange one. It was one of those that say CLICK** HERE! **I clicked and a bright light came out of my computer. It was a two-tone digivice like the model you guys have. It was white and blue. It felt strange though. It felt evil. Like I got a crest and tag too. They were both black. The digivice glowed and a gate appeared on my screen and I was sucked into Digiworld. It was weird. I'd never been in another world let alone a digital one. As I walked I entered a colorful little village full of colorful eggs. One was glowing black and it was blue and white. I knew it had to be mine. It hatched into the baby form of Tigermon, Kitamon. I walked throughout the Digiworld. Then, a dark force overtook me and I was enveloped in a dark light.

~*END FLASHBACK*~

The digidestined sat in wonder. "Salina, when did this happen?" Cody asked. "About 2 years ago." Salina replied hesitantly. The digidestined glanced at one another. That was about the time they defeated MaloMyotismon. "So, there is..." T.K. began. *BRING* "Phone, I'll get it." Kari disappeared and heard the digidestined conversing amongst themselves. "Hello?" "Koushiro Izumi, is Davis there?" "Hi, Izzy! This is Kari. What's up?" "Big problems. Can you and everyone else come... Oh, yeah. Davis needs to hear this in person so I'll come over. Okay?" "Alright." "Bye, Kari." The line clicked and Kari hung up the phone.

"Hey, Kari. Who's on the phone?" Yolei called. "It's Izzy. He's coming over." "Okay." Ken said. The digimon were sitting on the floor and had finished off the tray of cookies. Kari took the tray and refilled it. "Well, I wonder what he wants to talk about." Veemon said. "Who knows, Veemon." Davis said. 

There was a banging on the door. "Hurry up! It's me and we need to talk!" Izzy banged on the door. Kari ran to the door and let Izzy in. "C'mon, Izzy. Everyone is in here." Kari led him down the hall.

Kari seated herself next to Davis, leaving Izzy to the computer desk. 

__

"So, what's up?" Cody asked. "There's a new darkness overtaking Digiworld." Izzy explained. He turned on his laptop. There was an email on the screen. "Gennai sent an email. There's a new evil that rebuilt your castle, Salina, into a more powerful building. It's like a military base. The power is strong and more mutant digimon have appeared. They're more mutant like than digimon. They have no heart and have no feelings. They're like robots and no one is able to stand in their way. So, I think that's what was controlling Salina." "Maybe you're right. We've just got to get to that base. And we've got to go back to Digiworld." Davis said. "We agree, Davis." T.K. said. "Now, to make a plan." Izzy explained.

Davis nodded with a look of determination on his face. "Well, tomorrow, a small group of us shall go and scope out this base. Got me? Volunteers?" Davis looked at the group. Yolei, Ken, T.K., and Salina agreed to go. "Well, it's getting late. Go home and meet back here tomorrow around 10 in the morning. Got it?" Davis asked. "Okay." They agreed. The digidestined departed as did Izzy and only Kari remained. Davis smiled. "Thanks for doing all this, Kari." "Don't mention it, Davis." Davis reached to hug her when he winced back in pain and shouted in agony. He shook and his hand was on his shoulder and he was gasping. "Davis, what's the matter?" Kari asked, concern and shock filling her eyes. "I...I can't.....move my body....Kari!" Davis shrieked. Kari tried to get a firm grip on his shoulders but he was writhing in agony. "Kari, get help! Something's attacking me!" Kari gasped in horror and ran and picked up the phone. She dialed her own number, knowing she'd find Kora and Tai there. 

"Hello?" A female voice picked up. "Kora!" Kari gasped, "We need help like now!" "Okay, your brother and I will be over in five minutes. Stay calm and keep Davis safe." "How do you know it's about Davis..." Kari heard the tone and ran to check on Davis. Davis was remaining more still than before but was twitching. "Davis, please, tell me..." "Is...someone coming?" Davis gasped. "Yes." "Something's trying to kill me, Kari...Please, help me..." Davis sobbed pitifully. "Please, hold on." Kari pleaded. Suddenly, Davis's eyes shut and he remained motionless. "Oh my God, Davis!" Kari shrieked shrilly. 

Kora and Tai burst through the door and Kora's eyes were glowing slightly. "Kora, is something wrong?" Kari asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kora collapsed in Tai's arms. "Oh my..." Tai gasped at Kora's motionless form. "Kari, what's going on?" "I don't know. They're not...?" "No, I hope not." Tai said instantly, as if reading his younger sister's mind. He felt for a pulse on Kora's wrist. "She's okay. Hold her while I check Davis." Tai laid Kora's still body in Kari's lap while he checked Davis. "He's okay. They both must've fainted." Tai said, his voice calming down. Kora's eyes opened. "What happened?" Kari asked. "Something is after Davis and myself. That's why I knew something was wrong, Kari. I was going through it too, Kari." Kora explained, her voice hoarse. She collapsed again and Tai helped lay Kora on the couch. "What is wrong with them, Tai?" Kari asked, stray tears leaking down her cheeks.

Tai's expression was stony. "I don't know, Kari." Tai's tone was very mellow. He turned to look at her. "Don't cry, little sis. Nothing will happen to you. Davis and I will see to that." Tai smiled a tight smile. Kari's expression relaxed slightly. "I hope so."

~TBC~

Yes, it's a cliff hanger. Please, review and tell me what you think if I should write a Taiora.


	9. The Darkness Begins to Grow

Hiya, everyone! It is I, angel13. Okay, so far there is Dakari and *hopefully soon* Talina (T.K. + Salina) and there's a **new** evil force. So, let's get started. Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. ~Let's go~(R&R!)

The Digimon Empress~ Chapter 9~ The Darkness Begins to Grow

Kari sat on the balcony of Davis's apartment. She stared into the nightlife as Davis slept in a room nearby. Tai was sitting across from her and was very worried. "Tai?" Kari asked softly. Tai's head was still watching the lights of the apartments. "Yeah, Kari?" "Do you think Kora and Davis will be okay?" Kari asked. "I don't know." "It's my entire fault." Kari broke down, sobbing. Tai jumped up from his seat. "Kari, how can you even say that?" Tai demanded. "It's my fault. I left Davis vulnerable after he got hurt. It's my entire fault."

Kari sobbed. 

Tai laid his hand on her shoulder. Tai's eyes had tears in them as well. "Kari, sometimes, leaders have to take the hit for a team. It's the only way. Davis did what he was supposed to do to save you." Tai soothed. "Well, if that's true, why does it hurt me?" Kari asked. Tai gave his sister a hug. "It's not your fault. It's just you have so much compassion you can't bear to see anyone in agony. Remember Myotismon? You thought that was your fault. But it was my destiny and yours as well." Tai said softly.

Kari said stubbornly, "Well, I still feel bad, no matter how you want me to look at it." Tai smiled. "It's okay to be worried. But you and I should eat something and I won't take no for an answer." Kari managed a small smile. "Okay since it's brother's orders." Tai grinned as he went into the kitchen and began to rummage through the cupboards. He smiled triumphantly as he held up some pancake mix. "How's pancakes?" "Is that the only normal thing in the cupboard?" "No, it's the only thing I can make decent." Kari chuckled. "I hope whoever you marry doesn't plan on you cooking. If they do, they'll have takeout or go hungry." Kari continued to giggle as Tai turned beet red. "It's not funny. You don't cook so great either." Tai snarled. 

Kari stopped her giggling and gave Tai a dark glare. "At least I can..." Kari trailed as she saw Kora sitting up slowly and stretching. "Kora!" Kari ran to hug her and Kora held out her hands to stop her. "Hey, I love hugs more than anyone but I hurt really badly." Kora explained as she rubbed her shoulder and back. "Does it hurt?" Kari asked. "Yeah, just a little." Kora moaned before she collapsed in a deep sleep. Kari sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" Tai asked. "I was hoping Kora would make us dinner." Kari teased. "Well, we'll see if you complain." Tai began to make pancakes and Kari went to check on Davis. He had a peaceful grin on his face as Kari peeked in the room. Veemon and Gatomon were sleeping.

Kari shut the door and Tai had a stack of pancakes on a dish. "Help yourself. I guess you're gonna stay here?" "The Motomiyas aren't coming home for another week or so. You plan on going home?" "Nah, can't. Not with Kora like this. Let's play sleepover. You and I will find places to sleep. Okay? What do you think of my cooking?" "Well, when you marry, stick to only breakfast." Kari said grinning. 

Tai stretched and yawned. "I'll run home for a change of clothes as in pjs for both of us and I'll see what I can do about Kora." "I'll call Sora. She'll find something to drop off." "'Kay. Bye!" Tai disappeared out the door and Kari called Sora. Sora came over and dropped off a change of clothes for Kora.

Kari woke Kora and Kora changed after a shower. Kora fell asleep on the couch bed. 

Tai came back with a change of pjs for Kari. Kari wondered in and found a sleeping bag and pillows and blankets. She set them out next to Davis's bed and after shutting off the light, fell asleep. Tai watched his sister before leaving the door open a crack. Tai rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stay awake. He flicked the TV on and surfed the channels. He found an infomercial and lay down on the couch. He didn't managed to shut off the TV before falling asleep on the couch next to Kora.

The next morning, Kari woke up and put on her robe and slippers. According to Davis's digital alarm clock it was 5:08am and Davis's bed was empty. She looked out through the glass door and saw Davis sitting on the balcony with a cup of hot chocolate. Kari made herself a cup and went to join him. Davis was staring intently at the sunrise and Kari whispered a soft greeting. Davis appeared startled and grinned. "You see those two?" Davis asked grinning.

Kari looked at him puzzled. He gestured to the living room where Tai had his arms wrapped around Kora's waist. "What happened?" Davis asked. "Well, I thought you were having a seizure or something. Your body was going through convulsions so I called Tai and when he and Kora arrived, Kora collapsed and only woke to change." Kari explained. Davis nodded, "I woke up and changed into some normal sleeping wear," as he gestured to his own pajamas, "and I heard the hum of the TV so I shut it off after seeing it was 12:45am. So, I checked on you and those two and went to sleep again and woke up around 5:00." Kari smiled, "Are you feeling better?" "A little. But the thing that attacked me... Its voice was very familiar." "Digimon or human?" "Digimon, I think." Kari nodded as she looked at Davis's face more closely. 

His eyes had dark circles around them. "Maybe you and I should go back to sleep." Kari suggested. "Great idea." Davis mumbled. He went to stand off but collapsed on the floor. "Davis?! Are you alright?" Kari helped him up and told him to lean on her. Davis managed to get to his bed and he smiled gratefully. Kari tucked the covers around him like a mother and smiled. "Sleep well, 'k?" Kari whispered. "I'll try, 'k?" Davis echoed. Kari grinned. Davis's eyes closed and Kari was about to lie down when she heard a soft padding of a pair of feet. "Who's there?" Kari asked. "It's only me." Kora said, pushing the door open wider. "How's Davis?" "Weak. Digimon attacking him or something. Is he delirious?" "No. I felt it too. Davis tried to save me even. He'll be okay. I need sleep. I feel extremely weak myself." Kora explained as she closed the door behind her.

Kari listened to her brother murmuring something and heard Kora tell him to go back to sleep. She heard Kora collapse on the bed and heard Tai whisper, "Love you." She heard Kora giggle and peeked out into the room. Tai kissed Kora on the cheek as Kari saw Kora sleeping peacefully. Kari closed the door and managed to reach her sleeping bag before falling asleep.

~TBC~

Until next time! Review!


	10. Where the Portal Leads

Hi! It's me again. This is the next chapter to The Digimon Empress.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I am a writer so this storyline and plot are 

figments of my imagination. *Yep...* Anyway, I think I'll start right here and now! Read and Review. If you hate I do accept flames too.

The Digimon Empress~ Chapter 10~ The Gate Inside the Base

"T.K., slow down. I wasn't exactly made to continuously walk. We don't even know where we're supposed to be going." Yolei exclaimed. "Uh, T.K.?" Salina asked, her midnight blue eyes staring into T.K.'s eyes. "Yeah?" "Do you mind slowing down? Should we hitch a ride on our digimon?" Salina asked. 

T.K. suggested, "Our digimon, I guess." Salina smiled. They all had digimon that could fly, including herself who had found the digi-egg of compassion. "Digi-armor energize!" "Patamon armor-digivolve to...Pegasusmon, flying hope!" "Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilamon!" "Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!" "Tigermon armor-digivolve to...Kilamon, the heart of compassion!" The digidestined boarded their digimon and took off.

They reached the base within minutes. "This place is creepy." Ken said. "You've got that right." T.K. replied. He looked over at Salina who stood staring horrified at the base. "Salina?" He reached to touch her shoulder. "You okay?" Salina replied softly, "I can't believe what's happened to the base. My digivice is sensing a dark power from with in." T.K. looked worried for a minute before he took Salina's hand in his. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." "You mean that, T.K.?" T.K. grinned and winked. "Of course." "Well, I feel braver with you around."

The group entered the base quietly. "Grand Horn!" "Spiking Strike!" They ran through the archway. T.K. stood hand in hand with Salina who stood quietly next to him. As they walked deeper, a red blinding light flashed through the whole place. The ground began to crumble and it disappeared from under Salina's feet. "Help me, T.K.!" T.K. grabbed her hand. "Hold on," T.K. grunted.

He pulled her up and they ran through the halls. "I think we're lost, T.K." Yolei exclaimed. Salina's digivice sent out a beam of light down the hall. "I think my digivice has located a portal or gate. Let's go." They headed off in the direction but an evil force attacked them, causing the digimon to dedigivolve and the digidestined were thrown back against the wall. 

An evil cackle echoed throughout the base and the digimon lay unconscious. Salina raised herself up on her elbow. She held her digivice out and it began to glow brilliantly. It transported all of them to the central room. A portal opened and they were sucked into the Real World. They all lay unconscious when they heard voices and saw orange and pink light. T.K. whispered, "So cold." He saw Salina holding her hand towards him. He grabbed it and his eyes opened. "Where are we?" T.K. asked disoriented. "Davis's apartment. Look." 

T.K. looked around and saw Davis sleeping and Kari sleeping on the floor. "What time is it?" Yolei asked. "6:30pm," Ken replied, "Yolei and I are supposed to be coming home from our date. We'd better go. Call us tomorrow." Ken and Yolei left quietly and the door clicked shut behind them. "I wonder." "What, Salina?" "The gate led to Davis's home. I think there's something going on. But, I'm exhausted." Salina yawned and leaned against T.K.'s shoulder. T.K. blushed slightly. He'd never felt like this except when he had that crush on Kari. "How bout we go for a bite to eat after dropping our digis at home?" T.K. asked. "Okay." Salina replied sweetly and they headed out of the Motomiya apartment.

***

Tai roused slowly. He looked at the clock which read 11pm. He yawned and saw Kora curled up, her back against his chest. She breathed softly and Tai wrapped a protective arm around her before going back to sleep.

The next morning around dawn, Kari woke up and went to get herself a glass of warm milk. Davis was sitting on the balcony. "Do you do this every morning?" "No, just like to watch everyone sleep and it be so quiet." Davis replied. "Oh," Kari said. Her brother was asleep on the sofa bed still but the blankets were more adjusted. "Has Kora been up at all?" Kari asked worriedly. "Well, she may have been. I don't know. I also have some stuff we need to do. First, we've got to get some more food if you, Tai, and Kora plan on staying for awhile. Next, my parents aren't coming home for at least another week. They'd been visiting my grandparents who have gotten a bit old in age. And they want to visit for at least another week and since it's summer they figured they might stay all summer." "I see." "So, let's get dressed and visit the grocery store."

Kari agreed and they dressed quickly before heading out. They left a note next to the sofa bed telling where they'd gone. Davis and her walked to the nearest store and bought food with the money Davis's parents had left him while they would be away. They carried it back. Davis and Kari began to make breakfast and soon had a whole feast made. 

They set the food on the countertop and sat down at the stools to eat. They'd made scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausage, and bacon. "I'm starving. This is the first real meal I've had in days." Davis exclaimed. The digimon ate their portions and went outside on the balcony to enjoy the sun. Kari and Davis till they were content and were about to join the digimon when Tai woke up, rubbing his eyes. 

"Were you and Kora..." Davis asked. "Hey, be quiet. I don't ask what you and Kari have been doing and you don't ask me. Got it?" "There's breakfast if you're hungry." Kari interrupted. Tai helped himself to some breakfast and was eating when the phone rang. "Hello, Motomiya residence." "Hello, this is Mrs. Kamiya. Are Tai or Kari there?" "It's Kari. Hi, Mom." "Sweetheart, what in the world are you doing?" "Mom, Davis got into an accident and I've been helping. So has Tai." "Well, you two had better come for a change of clothes if you plan on staying there long." "Okay, Mom. Tai and I will probably be staying here for awhile so we'll come home, get clothes and stuff, and come back." "You'd better not be having parties or anything while the Motomiyas are away." "I know, Mom." "I'm proud of you two. Helping out a friend is so sweet." "I'll see you in a bit, Mom. Bye." "Bye, sweetie. Tell Tai to be in charge."

Kari placed the phone back on the hook. "Tai, Mom wants us to come home and get clothes." "Davis, can you stay and watch Kora for us?" "Sure thing."

"Okay. We'll be back in a half hour. Take care and clean a little." Tai called. "I'm the one who's injured." "Fine, just sit on your hands, you lazy bum." Tai called back. "Sounds just like you, Tai." Kari said, giggling. "I'm gonna get you, Kari." The door closed and Davis heard Kari's shrieks from down the hall. Davis chuckled and heard yawning behind him. 

"Hi, Davis." "Hey, Kora. Feel better?" "Yeah. Nothing like a good night's rest to make you feel good." "Breakfast?" "Sure." Davis brought over a plate and sat on the couch bed while Kora ate. "This is good. Who made it?" "Kari and I." "I see. You enjoying your time with Kari?" "Who brought that up?!" "No one. I just know you like each other so I wanted to know how your time spent together was going." "Oh." Davis replied sheepishly. "She's really nice. I just wish I'd have the courage to ask her on a date." He murmured quietly. Kora nodded and finished her breakfast. She helped Davis cleanup the kitchen, wash dishes, and put everything away. "I better head home for 10 minutes. I only live an apatment complex away. Got to get a fresh change of clothes. I'll be back in less than 10 minutes if I hurry." "Okay."

Kora closed the door behind her. Davis went into his room and began to put things away. After his room looked neat, he went out onto the balcony where Gatomon and Veemon were sitting. He chatted for awhile until the phone's shrill ring cut the silence. Davis went for the phone. 

"Hello, Davis speaking. Oh, hi, T.K. This new evil. Okay. I'll call you when Kari and everyone gets back. Okay, will do. Bye." Davis hung up when the door opened and Kora came in. "Hi, Davis. I thought I'd buy some more food." Kora explained as she held up some plastic bags filled with food. "I figure if you eat as much as Tai will be shopping every day." Davis chuckled, "Anyway, T.K. called and told me of the trip to DigiWorld. As far as things go, there's a new evil that is threatening to destroy the world."

~TBC~

Review and tell me what you think. ~Angel13


	11. The Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Don't sue cause all i've got is my clothes and that's about it...i poor in other words..........Well, this fic is Talina, Dakari and that's all so far.

Plan of Attack

All of the digidestined were gathered in Davis's living room. "Now, T.K., I want the whole story of the visit to DigiWorld. What kind of defenses or digimon are we up against?" Davis asked earnestly. T.K. remained quiet. Salina squeezed his hand. "We have to tell them." Kari smiled as she leaned against Davis's shoulder. "Davis, I don't know if we stand a chance." T.K. said softly. "Hey, dude, how can you say that?" "Davis, it knocked us clear out of the room with just its presence. I may not be the best fighter around but I know when it's time for quits." "We didn't even get started yet. I'm feeling better and I can take on anything." Davis grinned but only Kora could tell it was forced. "Davis, can you and I talk?" "Sure, Kora." Davis went to his room and shut the door. 

"Yeah, Kora?" "Look, you and I are still too weak to go and fight. I suggest we wait and send in some of our allies first. We really need to observe what we're up against." "Kora, I know you want what's best for me and for the team but we need to get it before it gets too strong. What are you a pacifist or a coward?" "No, Davis! I'm trying to stop a war before it starts. Have you any idea the loss of friends that will be lost if we aren't cautious. I want to fight as much as anyone but have you any idea about the connection between our two worlds? Davis, we are connected worlds. Whatever happens here has effects on the other as well as the other way around. There are so many consequences such as wiping out the whole human race. We need to contact every single digidestined who are willing to fight so we'll know off hand that we've got allies in both worlds." "Why are you acting like we need a whole world behind us? We can probably take care of this ourselves. It's only some digimon and probably isn't any worse than anything we've ever fought." "You're just like Tai! You aren't worried about anything. You are so reckless. You just throw your heart in first and let everything else follow. Well, for once think with your head and your heart. You're a good person, Davis, and you don't wanna see anyone hurt. But, you wanna prove you're not weak and the only way to do that is to fight with everything but you know you really aren't sure if you stand a chance or not."

Davis shouted, "Look, I can beat this thing. No matter what the cost!" "Stop! I know you can hear me, you thick-headed idiot! Stop being such a bull-headed jerk and think of what consequences there are on the other side of the fence. You have to have a strategy and keep your guard up or you'll be crushed. I've known some evil forces and know you need to have friend and allies to beat it." Kora shouted back. Davis spat, "What do you know anyway? You're just some stupid girl who doesn't have any idea what it's like to be leader. I wanna keep my family and all of us safe. You have any idea what kind of responsibility that is? You're just some leader wanna be and just second best." Davis panted after he had said this all. Kora's head was turned away and Davis saw tears falling to the ground. "Wait, Kora. I didn't mean it that way." Kora stormed out of the room and out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. 

Davis burst out of the apartment, "Kora!" He called. He ran back in and onto the balcony. "Kora!" He shouted to the retreating figure. He sighed and went back in. Sora rose up. "What happened, Davis?" Davis wouldn't make eye contact and disappeared out the door. Sora sighed and Tai began to talk about the plan of attack. Davis took the elevator and went towards the park. He wondered shouting for Kora every now and then. He was about to turn in when he heard a rustle of leaves above and saw a shadow move about quickly. "Kora, I'm sorry." "Go away!" "Kora, come on." "No!" Davis sighed and began to climb up. He sat next to her in the large oak tree. "I'm sorry for calling you what I did and saying what I did about you. I was mad and I just want us to win." "Davis, that's why we need to stay strong. This isn't like anything you and I fought before. It's not like anything the world has fought before. We, the digidestined, need to stand together." Davis nodded. Kora and he climbed down and headed back.

"Welcome back." Kara said. "We came to a conclusion that we'll be analyzing the digiworld and find out more about this digimon." Izzy was chatting with Gennai when his laptop let out an explosion that was inside his laptop. "Oh no. The battery is dead. Wait a minute, Gennai was sending me data on the new creature and the computer imploded. Oh no, I hope it can still be used." Izzy was about to check it and Kara helped him. "Nothing too damaging. It can be used but will need some parts and we don't have time to go and shop for them. We'll use my laptop. I installed more programs so there's a faster connection as well as a new software program. Now, time to work." Kara got her laptop going and began to type furiously. "I'm gonna log on as an anonymous user. Nothing can track or trace my computer. So that's the good news. The bad news is the new evil is at a farther stage then ever. It's at some mega ultimate champion stage. Stronger than 2 megas combined power. It's called DarkChaosmon. It's a virus type and soon there will be NO digital world to visit and our Internet will be no more. Can you imagine? It can infect everything it wants just by logging on. That's why it overpowered your laptop, Iz. So, now our plan of attack. Any ideas?" 

A sea of solemn faces looked back at her. "Do you think we even have the power to beat it? I mean, it's a virus, right? Then all of our digimon are in danger if they get attacked because if that thing is strong enough to well, you know, then couldn't it swallow our digimon's data in one big gulp?" Kari asked. "Well, that's a possibility. Lemme ask Gennai." Kara typed furiously. "How slow is that guy's modem?" "Dunno. I'd ask if today was just a walk in the park and if the only reason I was contacting him is because I wanted to have a luncheon..." "Drop the sarcasm. Get back to work." Tai said. "Okay, Gennai said that of course the digimon are in danger, they always are. And also, he said to round up all of our allies cause we should be prepared for a big fight." Kara sighed. She quickly logged off. "So, it's time to round up some allies. You ready?"

~TBC~

Review, you know the drill Hope you like this turnout! ~angel13


	12. The Greatest Loss

NEW CHAPTER!!! It's been extremely long since I wrote a chp to this. It should either be one more chp and the epilogue or possibly just the epilogue. Depends on how much i fit. Neway, let me bring you up to speed. Salina, you can do it.

Salina: You just said, "Let **me** bring you up to speed" which means **you,** stupid."

Angel13: Dont get all mouthy here. Don't be lazy, just read the darn thing!

Salina: No, you do it!

Angel13: *gives look as if it could crush and kill*

Salina: On second thought...

Angel13: Oh no! I'll do it now myself.

Davis: I'll do it.

Angel13: Well, why didn't you say so?

Davis: Angel13 owns nada of digimon. She does own the following: A CD Player, Salina (not much) etc.

Salina: Hey!

Angel13: You deserved it.

Davis: Ah-hem. Last time, I kinda blew up at Kora and now we are rounding up allies who will help fight the darkness. Hope light beats all.

Salina: So you mean Kari and TK will beat all?

Angel13: *sigh* You two....never mind. Anyway, back to the chapter.

The Time for Darkness Begins, the Time for Peace has Ended

Kora stood in the middle of her sister, Kara's, room. "What happened here?" Kora asked, gesturing to the mess. "Well, I've been busy." "Are you still coming to camp?" "Uh, no. I'm still working on contacting our digi-destined friends. They are tons who have already volunteered themselves, their digimon, and their other friends. But, there's still more to be done. You still going?" "Yes, by the way, I'm washing a load of clothes. Got anything?" "Yeah. Hold on." Kara began throwing things and at first, Kora caught everything easily. After five minutes, Kora was buried in a pile of socks, pants, shirts, and some papers, and a pair of sneakers. "That might be more like four or five loads of laundry and lots of trips to the dumpster..." Kora's voice came from the mountain of clothes.

***

Davis was standing outside of the Kamiya's apartment. He reached for the doorbell and suddenly, the door opened. "Hi, Davis!" Kari said cheerfully. She looked around. "Davis?" "Down here." Davis said. Kari looked down. "What are you doing on the floor?" "Never mind. Mind lending me a hand?" Kari pulled Davis to his feet and Kari pulled him inside. "You all packed?" Davis asked, seating himself on the sofa. "Yes, almost done." Kari pointed to the suitcase on the ground. "I'll pack my duffel and we can spend the rest of the day together until we leave for camp. Want anything?" "Lemonade?" "'K I'll get some." Kari went to the kitchen and got two glasses of lemonade and handed a glass to Davis. "The bus leaves at 3. We've got plenty of time." Davis and Kari left the apartment after they had finished their drinks and Kari had finished packing. Kari and Davis held hands as they left the apartment.

***

"C'mon, Tai, are you gonna smell the flowers all day or are you gonna actually help?" "Hold on, Sor. C'mere," Tai exclaimed from the other side of the shop. Sora finished arranging the flowers and stood reluctantly. "What?" "Which do you like?" "The red roses." "I didn't even show you those. Well, never mind. I'll buy you a few." "Are you ready for camp? We're gonna be counselors this year." "I'd rather be a camper." Tai groaned, "Looking after kids won't be my favorite activity." "Don't worry. Kora is going too and she plans to help the kids learn to play soccer. And, Ken, Yolei, Joe, Izzy, and Kara are staying home. They're still working on the gathering point. But pretty soon, they'll have all the help we need." "Yup," Tai said, "Three roses please." Sora handed them to Tai and he paid. "Still need me around? I still need to finish packing." "No, Kora will be switching shifts soon." "Oh, well, here's the three roses I promised. And I'll take one purple orchid, please." Sora retrieved one and Tai paid and left. Sora smiled at the three roses and placed them in a vase. "Kora, it's your turn!" Kora came down the stairs which led to the apartment. "Are you ready to go? we'll be leaving after my shift ending at 2:30 and Kara will take over. We'll be at camp for a week and we'll come home for the weekend, right?" "Yup." "Who're the flowers from?" "Tai. Well, gotta go finish packing." Sora took the vase upstairs and Kora began planting the new seeds she had bought the day before. Tai appeared at the counter and Kora heard the faint tinkling of the bell at the door. She dusted the dirt off her hands and went to wait on the customer. "Hi, Tai. Weren't you here a few minutes ago? You had to go pack is what Sora said." "Well, I'm done packing. So what's up?" "Not too much. Anyway..." Tai leaped over the counter. "C'mon, let's go sit somewhere else." Kora and Tai sat in the middle of the immense shop. Tai sat quietly and Kora sat in silence. "I brought you something." Tai handed her the lilac he had bought earlier. Kora looked at it for a minute and thanked Tai. 

***

"Yo, Matt, how long is this summer camp thing?" "Not too long. Only a week. Sorry I'm gonna be missing band practice but some friends made an arrangement with me a few weeks ago. Think you can handle everything without me, guys?" "'Course, just get back soon. We'll have to deal with the screaming fans without you." "Fine, you can deal without me. I'll be back in a week, okay?" "Sure, see you then."

***

TK and Salina were at the basketball courts at the park and were playing a harsh game of one on one. The score was tied, 14-14, there was 10 seconds left, and Salina had possession of the ball. TK blocked her and finally, Salina made a wild attempt to shoot from half court. TK didn't get to block the shot and it soared for the hoop. It circled the hoop twice and TK made a desperate attempt to knock the ball off its course but it went in with a _SWISH_. "I won!" Salina whooped. TK moaned, "No fair. The wind blew the ball." Salina began to giggle. "It's 2:30. Let's grab our gear. We're supposed to be at the bus at 3."

***

The digi-destined that were going to camp were boarding the bus while Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and Kara waved from the curb. "Call!" Mimi shouted. "We'll email if anything happens." Izzy called and Kara nodded in agreement. All of the campers waved through the windows and shouted to their parents even though they couldn't be heard. Kora grinned and waved. She took out Kara's laptop. She was checking her email when a email icon appeared. Kora accepted it. "Kara: Horrible news. I found another inscription and it reads, 'When the world is plunged into darkness, the demon will inflict pain and suffering. If the Shadow King has his way, the world will remain in eternal darkness. A death will bring the destined closer and a new bond will be formed. If the destined fail, our worlds will return to the Time of Darkness.' This isn't making much sense to me. So, do your best. Tell me if you can make better sense of it." Kora sighed, "I sure don't..."

"Didja hear about the eclipse thingie?" "Yeah, it's supposed to last 40 minutes, longer than usual." "So, what, we get to watch it happen at camp!" Kora's ears perked up, Gennai had mentioned something about an eclipse. "Excuse me, when is this eclipse taking place?" Kora asked the two young boys behind her. "Tonight." "Thanks." Kora broke into a cold sweat. She quickly wrote an email to Kara.

Kara: Read the attachment. Gennai said DarkChaosmon will emerge in our world. Tonight.

She looked over at Tai who was sleeping. She glanced out the window and saw they were nearing camp. "Tai, we're almost there." "5 more minutes." Tai murmured. Kora giggled. A mail icon appeared on the screen. Kora clicked on it and the e-mail read: 

Kora: Thanks for letting Izzy and I know . We'll work on something and we'll send you another e-mail. Tell all the others and make sure they have their digi-vices in case of emergency. Love-Kara 

Kora put away her sister's laptop and the bus pulled into the camp's parking lot. The kids came off the bus and went towards the luggage compartments. All of the luggage was piling up and the camp director said over a megaphone, "After you find your luggage, please, report to the Mess Hall. There you will find your cabin assignments." Kora grabbed her suitcase and backpack before they could be buried under more packs. She headed to the Mess Hall and signed in. Someone gave her a clipboard containing the girls in her cabin, 7. 

A red curly haired girl bounced over with a pack and a duffel. "Hi, what's your name?" "My name's Gretchen. Are you my counselor?" "Yes, I'm Kora. I can't wait to get to know you." "Where should I go till everyone comes?" "Over there." Kora pointed to an empty spot in the quickly filling hall. A shy looking girl with shoulder length blonde hair walked over hesitantly. "Are you..." "Yes, I'm your counselor, Kora. What's your name?" "Lindsey." "Lindsey, please, go and stand by the red head. Her name's Gretchen." Lindsey nodded and disappeared over by Gretchen. A girl with pale blonde hair came over with 2 huge suitcases. "Hello, you must be my counselor. Pleasure to meet you." She stuck out her hand. "You must be Vicki. I'm Kora." "What Cabin number are we? My chaffeur needs to drop off the rest of my luggage." "We are number 7. Leave enough room for two other girls." An athletic looking girl with a ponytail full of long straight black hair walked over. "Hey, I'm Katie. You must be Kora, the soccer player from Odaiba right?" "I'm from Odaiba. What have you heard about me?" "My cousin goes to your school. I think you're awesome. You're co-captain of the soccer team and captain of the cheerleading squad. When I get older, I wanna be like you. I'm gonna be on the basketball team." "Can't wait to hear about you." "Kora, guess what?" "We're in your cabin!" "Kari? Salina?" "Yup! We're gonna be the in-training counselors so we asked if we could be with you." "Hi, I'm Wanda. Is this Cabin 7?" Kora smiled, "Yes, this is..." Kora stared at the girl in front of her. She had dirty blonde hair and had a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt with a 'Bug Off!' symbol.

"Well, we're all here. Let's go." The girls gathered up their bags and marched off towards Cabin 7. Kari saw Tai waving at them. "Kora? Salina and I will get the girls settled in. Go and say hi to Tai!" Kari said, pushing Kora in that direction. "Is that Kora's boyfriend?" Gretchen asked. "He's kinda cute." Wanda said. Kora went over near Tai. "Hey, Kora. I'm in charge of this bunch." He gestured to a group of 5 boys and Davis and TK were among them. "Hey, Davis and TK. Hi, you guys." "This a friend of mine, Kora." A chorus of 'hey's' and 'hi's' echoed through out the group. "Well, I'll see ya." Kora waved and disappeared into the flow of incoming campers.

After settling in, eating dinner, and preparing for bed, Kora was so happy. She loved being a counselor and keeping an eye on the kids. The kids were sleeping already and Kora was about to drift off. She fell asleep and began to dream immediately. _In her dream, she was floating in the middle of a huge empty black void. "Hello?" Kora asked. No answer. Then she saw a light in the distance. "Kora..." The voice whispered. A beam of light shot towards her and solidified in front of her so she was able to walk on it as if it were a road. She ran towards the voice. A figure flickered in front of her. "Cabumon?" The shadow nodded. "Cabumon, why can't I see you?" "Darkness...blocking. Must...hurry... Return to DigiWorld...before...too late. DarkChaosmon will kill...bloodshed...loved one...must go...am in danger..." Cabumon's shadow began to melt into the void. "No, Cabumon, come back! I do not understand..." "Soon...hurry...strike before...it's...too late." Cabumon disappeared as if she'd been a ghost and Kora began to sob._

Kora shot out of bed, her covers tossed aside. She got out of bed and went to the window. She stared upward and gasped fearfully. _Oh no... Now, I know what Cabumon meant._ The full moon was beginning to be covered. "This can't be." "What?" Kari asked sleepily. Kari climbed down from her bunk, careful to not wake Salina. "What's wrong, Kora? It looks as if you've seen a ghost." Kari yawned. "Something's wrong. Eclipses don't happen at night. What could Gennai have meant?" Kora wondered aloud when it dawned on her. _DarkChaosmon can control night and day. That means, he's gonna plunge us into darkness. Now._ Kora moved to her bunk frantically and pulled out Kara's laptop. "Hey, what happening?" Kari asked, rubbing at her eyes. Kora typed a quick instant message: _He's arrived. The eclipse...the inscription...we need to get a move on..._ Kora sent it and a reply came back instantly. _The moon's covered?_ Kora typed, _Yes._ Kari looked out the window, "Kora, I'm not sure what you're so worried about but the moon is gone." Kora gasped, "No, not now." She typed: _Moon's gone. Need to get everyone moving now before he emerges here. We might be able to stop him before he appears. _Kara's reply flashed across: _Get everyone moving._ Kora shut off the computer after sending an e-mail for everyone to meet in Digiworld. She woke Salina and they moved from the cabin. As the trio opened the door, the other girls woke. "Kora, Kari, Salina, where are you going?" "We've got to go somewhere. We'll be back in a few hours." Kora replied smoothly._ If we can stop DarkChaosmon from emerging here._ The girls nodded and went back to sleep. Kai, Salina, and Kora split up to warn the boys. Kora clutched her sister's laptop to her chest as she ran for Tai's cabin. She snuck in and woke the three boys. They followed without question and they met with the others outside. "Let's go. Digi-port open!" Kari commanded and they were sucked into Digiworld.

***

"Hey, what else does the inscription say?" Tai asked Izzy. Everyone had met in Digiworld. "Something about pain and suffering and a death." "Will one of us die?" Mimi asked. "No, I hope not anyway." Izzy replied. "Found him!" Kara exclaimed, "About 10 miles north of here. He's gonna open a gate into our world in 10 minutes. We have to stop him!" "Hi, guys!" "Is it our digimon?" Kara asked, shocked. "Here we come." Their digimon arrived, ready to travel. "Let's go!" Greymon said gruffly. "Got it. Let's go, team!" They disappeared quickly aboard their digimon. They galloped at top speed. "There he is!" Tai shouted. They laid eyes on DarkChaosmon for the first time. He was hidden by a huge black cloak, being held closed by white bony hands, glittering maliciously with sharp talons. They saw a pair of glittering red eyes. "Ah, the Digi-Destined. Ready to fail, my little friends?" "You'll be the one to fail! Greymon, warp-digivolve!" "You got it! Agumon warp-digivolve to...WarGreymon!" "Go get'em, WarGreymon!" "Terra Force!" DarkChaosmon blew the attack away easily and it smashed into MetalCarurumon. "Oh no! Cabumon!" The mighty mega de-digivolved all the way to rookie. "Now, who is so powerful?" DarkChaosmon asked menacingly. "How bout I show you my true force? Terra Force!" "Hey, that's WarGreymon's attack!" Tai shouted. "Cabumon!" Kora screamed. Everything was moving so fast. The attack went straight for Cabumon's seemingly lifeless body in the blink of an eye. Kora sprinted and threw her last burst of strength towards her digimon. The attack smashed into Cabumon and Cabumon immediately began to dissolve into data. "**Cabumon!**" Kora sobbed. "Be brave. Fight, my dear partner. I will be with you forever in your heart..." Cabumon trailed before she disappeared completely. 

"Cabumon! NO!" Kora sobbed as her tears fell relentlessly. "How-how could you?!" Kora sputtered with anger. Then, DarkChaosmon continued what he was doing. "You're not even sorry for what you did!" DarkChaosmon glowed as he took the bits from Cabumon and added it to the rapidly filling bottle he had in his hand. "Now, you will never see your friend. She cannot be re-born. Mwahahaha!" DarkChaosmon cackled. "No! I won't let you get away with this!" Kora glowed with a white light, tears pouring down her cheeks even though she was seething with anger. "You will pay!" Kora's voice boomed.

Well, more action-packed. Tell me what you think. Signing off-Angel13


	13. The Power of Heaven

Disclaimer: Is there any creative way that I can say "I don't own digimon?"

I know... (((Takes out marker and poster board))) Can you read this? (((holds up sign))) I guess not. Well, it says in black block letters- I Do Not Own Digimon!!! Now with that said, I'm outta sight till I finish with this chapter.

Only the Power of Heaven Can Save Us

Kora had her eyes shut tightly. She glowed with a bright white light and began to speak with a voice that was not her own. 

"DarkChaosmon, you have destroyed innocent lives! How can you possibly justify yourself?"

"Why should I answer to a puny girl like you? It is fate that will bring me to supreme power and there is nothing in either worlds that can stop me."

"Well, you don't have to answer to a girl like me. You can answer to every single digi-destined and digimon in the entire world."

Kora had a faint look of triumph as thousands of digi-destined and digimon began to appear. From the tiniest toddler with a little Botamon to an 18 year old with a SaberLeomon. Kora could see DarkChaosmon pale ever so slightly.

"Ha, you are not the only one with an army of friends who can help you."

DarkChaosmon began to laugh a cold mirthless laugh which seemed to drain the breath of life itself from the air. He raised his hands ever so slowly and hundreds of dark digimon appeared, mirror images of the digi-destined's own digital partners. Kora grinned which frightened DarkChaosmon even more.

"What are you smiling about, human?"

"For, only a fool such as yourself could make such a mistake. Your strength that you believe to be strongest is your downfall and you have already shown it clearly to us here."

__

What is that mere human saying? 

"I have no weaknesses. I will destroy you as I did your digimon partner."

"You have done the unforgivable. You have slain an onslaught of digimon and have stained the very core of this world. And, I will be the one to bring apart your downfall."

(((Meanwhile)))

Kari screamed as a DarkTyrannomon went to shoot a Blaze Blast at her.

"Get out of the way!"

Davis pushed her out of the way.

"Thanks, Davis."

(((Back to DarkChaosmon)))

Kora took her digi-vice into her hands and wrapped her fingers around it as it lay in the cup of her hands. She broke on a breath of air.

"Guardians of the Digital World. I trust you with all my heart, all my soul, and all my being. I give myself to you and I call upon the Bearers of Hope... Compassion... Friendship... Love... Knowledge... Intelligence... Sincerity... Reliability... Light... Miracles (A/N Davis...)...Courage... Heart... All of these and more are what make up this world. I give you my very soul to do with as you will."

A bright white light came from the digi-vice in ribbons of light. It wrapped around Kora and she seemed to disappear.

DarkChaosmon let out a cruel laugh as the other digi-destined looked on in disbelief.

"Some downfall. Destroy them now!!!!"

The dark digimon began brutally beating the good digimon.

Just then, to his dismay, a white light shot from the sky which was no ordinary color of black or sky blue. It was a swirl of rainbow colored light. The white light connected to the spot Kora had stood at. Slowly, deep within the minds of all the digi-destined, a voice became noticeable. 

__

"Hold your digi-vice out towards the white light. On the count of 3. 1.........2.......3"

At that very moment as one, all of the digi-destined's hearts were synchronized and time seemed to stop. The digivices were held up. At that moment, thousands of brillant colored lights, each a different color, not one was alike, like snowflakes, each were different shades of the colors of the rainbow. 

Suddenly, something emerged from the light. What looked like a cross between a teenage girl and a guardian angel. It was the body of Kora, with the dark brown hair and the chocolate eyes. But the rest was an angel with wings, golden on the outside, and what looked like pictures of the Digital World on the inside. She had a white sleeveless robe, one white elbow length glove on her left arm, and a gold staff with a star shape at the top and what looked like miniature planets rotating around it. In her right hand was a shield, depicted with tiny stars. 

"I am guardian of this world and it is my duty to protect and defend the digimon. And DarkChaosmon, your time is at it's end."

The stars on the shield began to glow and they shot at DarkChaosmon.

"Stop, these little fireflies can't hurt me!"

"Oh really? How about these fireflies? Super Nova!"

The angel twirled her staff and it went fast as the speed of light, causing a small black vortex. 

"What's happening?"

Tai looked around. The vortex had moved to the sky.

"Tai, look!"

Kari pointed to DarkChaosmon. He and the evil digimon were beginning to fade.

"This cannot be!!!!!!!!"  
"Feel my wrath! Universal-Galaxy Warp!"

The evil digimon were sucked into the swirling darkness of the vortex.

DarkChaosmon was pulled in as well. The sky cleared and the being collapsed. Izzy pulled out his laptop. 

"What kind of info does the DigiWorld have on you exactly?"

He typed and suddenly, a figure of the being came on his screen with the stats next to it.

__

Name:WarriorAngel

Type: Guardian Angel

Special Attacks: Universal-Galaxy Warp; Super Nova

Fact: Rarely seen and is guardian of the entire digital world. Her attacks go beyond the galaxy. Her shield contains actual stars which is used as a smaller attack. Her ultimate attack is her spinning her staff which will cause a warp and will become a vortex that will suck evil into another galaxy.

"Wow, I thought there was only the digi-guardians. Like, Azulongmon." 

The heavenly being came to the ground and landed ever so gently.

"Digi-destined, you will return to your homes and will not speak of this to anyone."

The digi-destined nodded and each in turn returned to their homes. After, only Tai, Kari, Davis, Salina, Izzy, Kara, and TK remained. A white beam of light blasted from the sky and the celestial warrior was swept into the light.

The light separated and Kora floated for a minute before landing softly to her feet. She wobbled for a minute and Tai quickly went to support her.

"Are you okay?"

Tai's face was full of concern as he held Kora gently.

"Why is everything all spin-y?"

Tai chuckled. Davis came over and both he and Tai were able to support her. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

Kora's eyelashes fluttered and she fainted.

"Let's go back to camp before anyone notices we're missing."

They opened a gate to go back to camp. When they said their good-byes to Kara and Izzy, they all went through, with Tai carrying Kora.

"Oh my goodness! You kids have some explaining to do!"

"Um, can we wait till morning?"

Davis looked around, crossing his fingers.

"Well, I suppose. Taichi, please, take Kora to the infirmary."

"Okay."

All the kids were trying to get a better look at the counselors and the counselors-in-training who had just returned. TK and Salina went to where Tai and Kora's campers were and they ushered them back to the cabins as did the other counselors. Davis and Kari followed Tai to the infirmary.

"Well, what have we... oh my, well, dear, just set her down over there."

Tai smiled weakly. The nurse here was extremely nice. She was a sweet grandmother-type. She'd patched him up every time he got bloody, bruised, and cut while playing or fighting with his friends. He set Kora down gently on the cot near the window. The infirmary was empty so it was real quiet except for the commotion still going on outside.

"Now, let me take a look at the rest of you."

The nurse pushed her glasses up on her nose and circled Davis, Kari, and Tai.

"Well, I suggest you dears get some rest. Why don't you spend the night here? You all have a few cuts and bruises, and I do not like that gash on your arm, young man."

Davis blushed.

"So, I will wrap that and just try and get some rest."

Tai and Kari nodded and Kari yawned widely. The nurse took Davis over to where the medical supplies were and began to disinfect the cut on his arm. After, she wrapped it with gauze and sent him to bed. Kari, Tai, and Davis lay in silence.

"Do you think Kora will be okay, Tai?"

"I'm sure she will be, Kari. Just try and sleep, okay?"

Kari yawned and rolled over and fell asleep. Tai's eyes were just drifting shut when he heard Davis.

"Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"That was...some battle wasn't it?"

"Yeah, get some sleep. We'll need to make up some excuse..."

He was cut off by Davis's snoring. He sighed and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Tai's dream was interrupted by someone talking to him.

"WHAT?!!"

Kora recoiled back to her bed in surprise.

"Oh my God! You're awake!"  
Tai jumped out of bed and hugged her tightly.  
"You're squeezing me too hard..."

"Sorry."

Tai stepped away sheepishly. 

"S'ok."

"I can't believe it's finally over and we're all okay."

"Except for Cabumon of course."

Tai hugged her gently.

"I-It'll get better you'll see."

Tai stepped back and held her in his arms as he spoke. He waited and saw tears coming down Kora's cheeks and she shook her head. Tai let his arms fall away from her.

"I'm so sorry."

Kora nodded. Then, the nurse appeared.

"Oh, dear, why are you crying?"

"I-I'm just glad my friends are okay."  
"Oh, well, the director wants to see you in his office."

"Okay."

By then, Kari and Davis were awake and they all went to the office and Tai knocked at the door.

"Come in. Please, sit down."

They seated themselves in front of the director's desk.

"For leaving your cabin and abandoning your charges, I will have to remove you from..."  
Just then they heard voices out in the hall and 2 cabins of kids burst into the office. 

"You can't send them home. They are the best counselors ever. You can't remove them."  
Kora smiled at Lindsey who continued to speak earnestly while the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, I suppose if you don't feel they abandoned you..."  
"Of course they didn't. They would never do that. They told us specifically they would return and we would be taken care of until then."

The camp director looked extremely flustered.

"Fine, you may remain at camp. Now return to your activities."  
The kids and Kora, Tai, Kari, and Davis came out behind them. Salina and TK were waiting outside.

"You guys staying?"  
"Of course, TM!"

They marched back to their cabins. Kora took Lindsey aside.

"Thank you, Lindsey."

"I wanted to do it. You've been the nicest counselor I've ever had. The kids would usually make fun of me because I'm so quiet and the counselor would never tell them to stop. But you helped me."

Lindsey disappeared into the cabin and Kora was about to follow when Tai appeared.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. Good-bye, Tai."

Kora went to the door and closed it behind her.

So, do you think this needs an epilogue? Tell me if u review. Thanks! Bai!


	14. Fate or Destiny Can't Keep Us Apart

This is it....My epilogue.... This will be rather short and it's in Tai's POV. Here are the ages:

Tai, Sora, Matt, Kora-22

Izzy, Mimi, Kara-21

Yolei, Ken-19

Davis, Kari, TK, Salina-18

Cody-15

Joe- 23

****

Epilogue

__

5 years later....

I sighed. So much has changed since the defeat of DarkChaosmon. Sora and her mom moved to America where Sora is attending Cornell University. Matt has also moved to America and is in college with Sora. Yolei and Ken started at Kyoto University last fall. I see Kara and Izzy occasionally. They are attending Tokyo

Institute of Technology. Joe is still keen on becoming a doctor and was accepted at Aichi Medical University. Kora and I both were accepted at Tokyo Metropolitan University. I'm studying to become a diplomat. Kora's studying hard. She plans to become a marine biologist. Mimi is at Princeton in New Jersey. Kari, TK, Salina, and Davis are about to graduate from Odaiba High. 

"Yo, Tai, c'mon. If you don't hurry up, we'll be late for class. Besides, you're gonna be seeing your girlfriend for once. Get moving!"  


There goes my close friend, Jeff. He's quite annoying. His girlfriend, Julia, had become fast friends with Kora. The two girls were roommates. I'm roommates with Jeff.

"Coming, Jeff."

I jogged my memory, trying to figure out if I had some report due. I couldn't think of anything. I grabbed my books. Jeff was already gone. I sighed and suddenly, a thought of Agumon popped in my head. I'd been thinking of my digimon lately. 

After we defeated DarkChaosmon, the digimon were with us in our world for about 4 months. But, they soon disappeared from the real world. Every now and then, Kari and I will check to see if we can open a gate to Digiworld. Of course we can't but we try anyway. Sometimes I'm okay after this let down, but others... When we lost the digimon, it was as if we lost half our hearts to digiworld. When I spend time in Kora's dorm, we'll talk and sometimes she'll space out and just begin idly drawing a digimon. 

Jeff's head popped in the dorm. 

"Tai, if you don't move it, Mr. Yamasaki will kill us. You didn't lose your report, did you?

I snapped back to what was happening.

"Huh, what? Oh, no, my report's right here. I was just thinking."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Jeff left the door open and I quickly left and closed the door. I jogged along with Jeff to our class. I have mostly afternoon classes. As we jogged along, we saw Kora and Julia chatting along the way to our classroom building.

"Hey, Kora, Julia."

Jeff caught up with me and the four of us walked to class together. As our teacher, Mr. Yamasaki began to drone on and on about today's lesson, and I jotted down some notes. I began to think again about Agumon. 

"Mr. Kamiya! Can you tell me anything I just said?"

I blushed. 

"Pay attention! Now, as I was saying..."

I rolled my eyes and checked to see what kind of notes I had jotted down. I wrote some more stuff Mr. Yamasaki said and soon our class was dismissed. As I gathered my books, Kora waited for me at the door.

"In trouble again, Tai?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"I think Mr. Yamasaki has got it in for me."

Kora took my notes and giggled.

"I can see why. Tai, I took about 4 pages of notes down. You have about 1 page and your handwriting is big."

I blushed.

"Can I borrow your notes?"

I gave her a lop-sided grin.

"How can I say no to such an adorable face?"

I grinned.

"I'll e-mail my notes to ya. Do you have any problems with my..."

"Your shorthand? No, I've been borrowing your notes since we were in elementary school. I've memorized all your abbreviations."

"Sometimes I wonder if you like me because my notes have saved your ass more times than once."

"No, of course not."

"Right..."

"Yo, Tai, wanna grab a bite with me and Julia? You too, Kora."

"Sure, Jeff. We'll meet you in about 10 minutes at the cafe. See you!"

"Right, we'll expect you in 20 minutes."

"Why 20?"  


"C'mon, bud, you're always like 10 minutes late."

Kora chimed.

"And that's when he's early to being late."

I managed a forced laugh.

"Oh, Tai. We only tease you because we like you."

"Sometimes I wish you didn't like me as much..."

I trailed my sentence off and caused Kora to go off into giggling. We stopped at my dorm and dropped off our books. Kora and I kissed before heading to meet Jeff and Julia.

Later that day, I lay in bed, trying to sleep. Agumon kept popping in my head. I had a huge hole in my heart. I really missed Agumon. I got out of bed and went to the train station. I checked to see the next train leaving for Odaiba and home. I squinted and saw a very familiar face.

"Kora! What are you doing out here at the station?"

Kora glanced up.

"Now, I could ask you the same question but I won't. I was thinking of my digimon and the digiworld. But, I'd love to go home but I can't."

I sat next to her. I felt sorry for her. Sora and her Aunt Reiko were in America and Kara was at a different college.

"Tell you what. How bout you come to Kari's graduation? You'll see some old friends."

Two weeks later, Kora and I were sitting in the auditorium. The diplomas had just been handed out for the Class of 2007. Kari, Davis, Salina, and TK joined in throwing their hats up in the air.

After, Kari had a small gathering of the newer digi-destined at the apartment and all the old digi-destined in Japan at the moment. Kora suggested we see if we could open a gate to DigiWorld. We knew we couldn't but we decided to just in case.

Davis held up his digi-vice and suddenly a gate appeared. The gate opened from the digiworld and out poured the digi-destined's digimon that were at the house right then.

The digi-destined were over-joyed. There was a mass of hugs and crying. Tai could barely hold in his tears when he saw Agumon wasn't there. Kora laid a gentle hand on Tai's shoulder. He knew she understood because he didn't see Cabumon among the bunch. Kora's first partner must've never been re-born.

Suddenly, the computer lit up and out came Agumon holding a smaller in-training digimon which looked like a black Tsunomon.

"Agumon!"

I hugged my best digital bud.

"Tai! It's great to see you. Sorry I'm late but a friend insisted I bring her along."

Kora's eyes were filled with tears.

"You didn't think I'd miss out on all the fun, didja?"

Kora shook her head. She scooped up Cunomon and hugged her tightly.

"Cunomon digivolve to... Cabumon!"

Kora squeezed her digimon tighter. Rotamon perched on her head.

I guess I can scratch the pain of not having the digimon around. I should've known better. They might have been brought back to Digiworld by fate and destiny but only friendship and love brought them together again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did u enjoy this chapter? I hope you thought this fic was good. I want 2 thank: Anthony, WarGreymon, for being my continuous reviewers. I also want to thank Kwijiboe, DiJiaTaRu gUrL adn all the other anonymous reviews as well. Thanks for reviewing to my fic! Ja ne for now!


End file.
